


Taking O+ne Fo+r The Team

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Belly Kink, Burping, Digestion, F/M, Farting, Fetish, Gross, Same size vore, Scat, Soft Vore, Vore, disposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Having finally had enough of the seadweller’s antics, Porrim devours Cronus and digests him. Unfortunately, she finds out the hard way that the troll is just as irritating in her guts as he was in life.





	Taking O+ne Fo+r The Team

"come on porrim, can wve talk about this?" Cronus said, as a bead of panicked sweat rolled down his forehead. 

"Yo+ur window of fo+rgiveness clo+sed abo+ut thirty pickup lines ago+," Porrim said as she drew closer. Her mouth opened to reveal a pair of fangs, dripping with drool, and a tongue that traced eagerly around her jet-black lips.

"This isn't just abo+ut me. All o+f the o+ther tro+lls agreed that it was finally time to get rid of you. I was just given the privilege of actually doing the deed. As a Rainbowdrinker, I could give you a fate as painful and humiliating as you deserve."

"come on, it wvas just some flirting. is it really wvorth killing me ovwer?"

"In yo+ur case, yes, I wo+uld say that it is," Porrim said. She now stood over Cronus, who remained frozen to the spot. "We have to spend an eternity in these Dreambubbles. Killing you is less cruel than subjecting everyo+ne to your ass grabbing and innuendo+s for the rest o+f time."

Porrim lunged at Cronus, so quickly that he barely had time to scream. Her salivating maw remained open, unhinging wide enough to suck the seadweller's head inside. 

"wvhat the hell are you doing?" Cronus said. He had spent the last few seconds going over all the ways Porrim could murder him in his head, and having her swallow him alive like a snake was definitely not one of them. 

Porrim wanted to lash back at him, to taunt him for his entire journey to her stomach, but unfortunately she couldn't speak with a mouthful of violet-blooded asshole. Cronus's flavor was as unpleasant as his personality. The seadweller tasted like salt and cheap cologne, and the grease in his hair gave him a petroleum aftertaste. Because of this, and because Porrim didn't want to give him the chance to escape, she forced him down her throat as hastily as she could. She wrapped her hands around his legs and pushed them down towards her stomach, while her throat muscles pulled him steadily in the same direction. 

The highblood didn't face his devouring with dignity. His muffled begs could be heard echoing from Porrim's bulging throat as he fought and flailed and squirmed. All of it was for nothing. Cronus's struggles postponed his fate by a few seconds at most, landing in Porrim's stomach with a splash all the same. 

It was awful in there, with no light to be found. Cronus could not see Porrim's slimy stomach walls, though the way they constricted his flesh indicated that they could not be more than a few centimeters away from his face. The air was acrid and foul smelling, in addition to being humid and damp. Combined, these factors made Cronus's every inhalation a challenge. 

Porrim's experience on the outside was much less unpleasant, though that wasn't to say it was without its difficulties. She watched as her stomach surged out before her, stretching out her flesh along with the tattoos that had been drawn upon them. Her gut was fairly round, but far from perfectly spherical. Her flesh would bulge whenever Cronus punched or kicked against the walls of her stomach, creating a brief tent-shaped protrusion and causing her entire stomach to shift. It was fortunate that Porrim had created a midriff-baring dress for the occasion. Any other outfit of hers would've been torn clean open by her burgeoning gut.

"Any O+O+O+O+O+UUURRPP last words?" Porrim said, covering her mouth as she belched enormously. 

Cronus sighed. "at least im finally inside of you."

"Eugh. You're already giving me indigestion..."

Though Cronus's struggles weren't going to make him escape, they did accomplish at least one thing, and that was causing his predator great distress. A great number of huge, watery belches bubbled up from Porrim's throat. Just a minute of those rattling, Dreambubble-shaking burps were enough to completely collapse Porrim's self-image as a refined lady of class.

At least those burps caused Cronus's air supply to dwindle, his struggles becoming less noticeable as he slowly suffocated inside her gut. It shut him up too, now that he needed to conserve his oxygen and could no longer afford to waste it screaming and begging for his life.

As Cronus continued to stew in her stomach, her mouth was no longer the only orifice from which raunchy digestive gasses spewed. Dry, sputtering farts that sounded a bit like crackling fireworks erupted from betwixt her tattooed cheeks. Like her belches, they could be attributed directly to Cronus's movement. Her dress seemed to filter out the smell, and kept it trapped inside, but only for a few seconds was she spared the rank odor of her own brew. After a moment or two, it drifted up into her nose which wrinkled instinctively. Her pierced tongue stuck out of her mouth as she winced in revulsion.

Though Porrim was a classy lady, she did, in fact, still have a digestive system, meaning even she was known to release the occasional fart. Like most people and trolls, she had become accustomed to her own brand, and built up something of a resistance to it.

The smell of these fumes were unfamiliar to her. Rank, acrid, and with slightly salty, almost fishy undertone, this distinct stink could definitely be explained by the presence of Cronus within her gut. She could even pick up notes of cigarette ash and Cronus's shitty cologne.

"Ugh, that's reprehensible," She said as she fanned her nose. If the stench got caught in the fabric of her dress and lingered, then it would definitely need to be burned. At least Cronus's struggles had seemingly subsided completely, though it was hard to tell at first. Cronus had upset her stomach so much that it still flipped and shifted as though the seadweller were still writhing about inside of it.

"O+h!" Porrim clasped both her hands around her softened stomach, as a particularly nasty cramp caused her to double over. Sour fumes erupted from both ends; from her mouth came a series of large but somewhat brief belches, and from her ass a single, unbroken fart. At least she felt some relief as her flatulence reached its apex and tapered off, leaving her noticeably less bloated than she was before. 

She released her grip over her stomach, and stood upright, giving her belly a forceful prod with her finger. The poke caused a distinctly liquid noise to occur. That, along with the changed shape and texture of Porrim's gut suggested that Cronus had been mostly, if not completely digested. Her stomach had gone from a rigid, oblong sphere that changed its form with Cronus's struggle to a smaller, flabbier potbelly without much of a defined shape.

The great flirtatious scourge of the Dreambubbles had been slain. Porrim's digestive system had melted him into gunk. The only thing left was for her body to process what was left of him, to decide what of him would be absorbed and what would be expelled.

"Farewell," Porrim said, as she drummed her fingers over the curve of her swollen gut. "I can't imagine yo+u'll be missed. Well, perhaps Kankri will mo+urn yo+u, but he'll kno+w better than to co+mplain abo+ut o+ur decisio+n."

Porrim's stomach let out a series of deep, guttural gurgles that seemed to originate from the very deepest depths of her gut. With Cronus done, and her stomach seemingly doing its job just fine, the bloated jadeblood made her way back to her hive. Once Cronus completed his journey through her system, she would dispose of what was left of him in her bathroom there.

Little did Porrim know that she had a ticking time bomb stewing in her intestines, nor did she know that her load gaper would not be sufficient for what was about to happen next.

Porrim sat down on her sofa, letting out a long, exhausted sigh that transformed into a bubbling belch halfway through. This wasn't surprising, she had been belching almost non-stop since Cronus perished inside of her, each eructation coating her tongue and throat with an unpleasant fishy aftertaste. Her breathing was measured, and she only exhaled when she needed to, lest she be forced to smell an unnecessary amount of her own fishy breath.

At least Cronus was gone, and the worst of her gas seemed to be over. Her hive would need a heavy bombardment of air freshener, and she herself would require plenty of

Porrim's ass didn't erupt as much as it did unload. The overtaxed sphincter, tired of holding back all that hot, pressurized air, releasing its gaseous contents in the form of intolerable fumes. They felt much worse for the jadeblood to release in almost every conceivable way. They were wetter, in such a way that Porrim felt urged to check the seat of her dress to make sure that she hadn't soiled herself. The sheer force of them made her anus ache just to push out too. Then there was the smell. As the damp gust of flatulence erupted from Porrim's rump like a volcano, the air in her hive was tainted by a stale, fishy smell with the powerful overtone of a toilet that hadn't been flushed. 

Porrim didn't like to think of herself as conceited, but frankly it was difficult for her to comprehend her own body producing something so dreadful. Then again, the odor wasn't her fault, but Cronus's. It was the pulpy remains of his body that occupied her bowels and forced hew to produce those heinous fumes. 

Porrim gagged, desperately wanting to escape to a different part of her hive, but her cramped belly rendered her too sluggish to move, as did the gas whose stench left her dizzy. Besides, with the volume and power of her outburst, it was safe to assume that there wasn't a single corner of her residence that hadn't been tainted by the rotten scent. 

So Porrim did nothing. She simply sat there, and waited for her body's next expulsion to bubble up to the surface. She didn't have to wait long, as she erupted with a second fart that smelled like it had been dredged up from the bowels of the underworld. Cronus had been a rotten troll in life, but it was nothing compared to how foul he was in his afterlife as the jadeblood's farts. The fishy fog that permeated her hive became denser, the smell even more concentrated. Every inhalation filled her nose with the unholy odor, and each exhalation threatened to turn into a belch, which could fill the air as well as her mouth with an air just as sour.

Porrim almost wished that she hadn't devoured the seadweller. An eternity of his flirtation seemed almost tolerable compared to just this few minutes of chum-scented gas. She supposed that she should've seen this coming. Of course a troll as obnoxious as Cronus wouldn't go down easy, would rot her gut for days. Smell aside, the simple feeling in her stomach was dreadful, like a rattling washing machine, an erupting volcano and a tsunami were battling for dominance within her intestines. 

"HO+O+O+O+RP...I sho+uld never have let them talk me into+ this. The o+ther tro+lls must've kno+wn that this wo+uld happen, that's why they insisted that I eat him myself. BLO+O+O+O+RT...dammit."

Porrim rested a hand to her aching gut, as she began to resign herself to her fate. This was her fault after all. She was the one who made the mistake of letting Cronus inside of her.

\----

After a few more hours of intestinal distress, it was finally time for Porrim to rid herself of this scourge upon her digestive system. She could not dispose of this pile of ex-Cronus slop into her toilet, no. Something as dreadful as the seadweller's remains needed to be treated like toxic waste or some cursed artifact, and it could be argued that it was both.

She ventured into the woods behind her hive, and kept walking until she was satisfied that the smell could not be carried downwind back to her home, releasing farts and belches both small and large for the entirety of her journey. Not a single second passed where she wasn't spewing stinking, rotten fumes from either end, nor was there a moment when her bowels weren't clenching and churning with wet muddy noises.

Though she was in no condition for physical labor, Porrim forced herself to dig a small hole in the soft dirt with her hands. Though it wasn't easy for her to bend over and dig with her cramping gut in the way, the pain this would save herself and others in the future was enough to motivate her to push past it.

And push she did. After a great deal of grunting and straining, the floodgates were open, and a fountain of liquid shit poured from her aching, overtaxed asshole. The reeking diuretic spray was infused with bits of undigested bones, and hair follicles still shiny with grease even after passing through Porrim's entire digestive system. Most of the shit-spray made it into the hole, but not all of it, as the eruption was difficult to aim for obvious reasons. 

Porrim removed her dress, balled it up, and wiped her ass with it as though it were toilet paper, since the outfit was unsalvageable anyways. Then, she buried it along with as much of her mess as she could beneath a mound of fresh dirt, hoping that the rest would be absorbed by the ground, never to be seen again. 

The Jadeblood waddled back to her hive, naked and with her nostrils still burning. 

\----

"No+w that I'm past the mo+st....difficult part, I must say that getting rid o+f Cro+nus was wo+rth it after all."

"yeah, its nice to have a little gubbling piece and quiet for once," Meenah replied. "water you gonna do about all those alternate versions of cro though?"

"Alternate versio+ns!?"


End file.
